


Daughter of the techno union

by Grovylethethieflover



Series: Winx club [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovylethethieflover/pseuds/Grovylethethieflover
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! after being captured by citadel warden Osi Sobec Arc trooper Echo is sold as a slave and ginnypig to the techno union were he meets wat tambors cloned daughter Gida! as echo and Gida become closer echo startes to doubt between staying or going… what will he eventually chose to do?
Relationships: Echo/Gida
Series: Winx club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602247





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a fading echo

Normal POV 

"Echo! Echo!" Fives called, trying to get to his best friend and brother. Unable to believe the brother he had shared so match with... the brother he had known since domino squad... was gone.... he was the last domino standing... 

"Fives... it's no use... there is no way he survived that blast..." katinka whispered with tears in her eyes as she and femke gently held fives back from storming into the blaster fight to get to his brother... 

"He is alright! He has to be... echo would never be so foolish to let himself be directly hit..." fives stammed as he tried to break lose from the iron grib off the two girls holding on to him and to were echo was... not able to believe his brother was death until he saw the death corpse... 

"Fives..." femke whispered with a broken voice, before pulling him in a soft embrace. "We have to get going... lets get master piel to safety... for echo..." 

"He isn"t death... he just can't be death..." fives whispered with a harsh voice as he looked at the place echo had fallen with a shocked look. Unable to believe what had just happened... 

"Fives... there is no way he survived that.... " Femke whispered as she held Fives against her chest. She was crying herself as well over the lose of her friend, but she knew they had to move on... for the sake off the mission... "we have to go on..." 

"Your right..." fives whispered hoarsly as he looked up at the young fairy with tears in his eyes. "Lets make sure echo's sacrifice wasn't in vain" 

With these words everyone turned to leave, leaving the scorched helmet of the former arch behind as they did... yet had they stayed only a little longer they would have seen the arch's body lying within the rubble of the shuttle... and had they looked even closer... they could have seen the body was still slightly moving and this story... had never happened as it did now... 

Echo's POV 

"Sir the prisoners managed to escape... yet we managed to blow up their shuttle..." a mechanic voice called very close to me, making me repress a groan since my whole body hurt…. What happened? I vagely remember standing before the shuttle and a clanker aiming a turret at me… but beyone that everything was vage… was I death? No.... I fell pain in my legs and from what I heard from femke people that died didn't fell pain anymore... 

"Send all our troops after them and make sure all airbases are secured" a second elderly voice called, followed by a lot off "roger roger" calling around me, meaning i was most likely surrounded by droids. 

"Eeeeh sir, this one seems to be alive..." one droid suddenly called followed by a kick against my head that made me groan in pain. 

"Impossssible... that blassster sssshould have killed him off..." a new voice called, followed by another kick against my head, making me unable to repress a groan now since that seriously hurt. 

"should we kill him sir?" the mechanical voice of one of the droids asked. 

"NO!" The latest voice that sounded like the voice of the citadel warden Osi Sobeck called as I fell another foot hit my head hard… could they stop doing that? Clones have feelings as well you know? "thissss one issss a arc trooper… he might hold on to vuluable information… the ssssserpatists could usssse that information to finally squasssssh the jedi..." 

"Only in your dreams i'll betray the jedi you filfy clankers get what you want..." rang throught my head as i forced my eyes open to see were my weapon had gone… smirking when I saw it lie only a few meters away from me… good… that meant I might be able to at least defend myself… those were my thoughts as I slowly reached for my blaster. But right before I could reach it, a tree-toed foot kicked the blaster away, followed by a firm pain in my arm. 

"Thought you could essscape huh? Well your little friendsss might be able to essscape my grasssp... but your intel iss gonna make up for that big time..." The warden smirked, followed my more pain in my arm.... 

"what are we gonna do with him sir?" One of the battle droids asked. 

"lock him in the brig until we captured the othersss... " the warder slissed, followed by more "roger roger" as four ice cold hands helped me stand up... making me groan as my knees buckled under me, unable to carry my weight at the moment. 

"Sir the prisoner is in no condition to move on his own at the moment" one of the droids remarked while letting me go, making i fell on my hands... hard. If i get the clumsy clanker in my hands that dropped me... he would regrett evet rolling off that workbench.... 

"FOOLSSS... carry him to a cell and let a med droid keep him at leassst ssstable.... for now..." the last statement obviously came with a smirk as four rough arms now carried me to a cell and threw me in... making me groan out loud as i hit the floor hard... 

"enjoy your stay clone…you will be here for a long while" one of the droids commanded before the door closed after which i quickly passed out… 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------time break--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I was on a cold metal bench in which seemed to be a medbay…. At first I thought I had dreamed that the others had left me for death and that I would soon see kix or even Coric walk in to scold me for being reckless during a mission, yet I was sadly mistaken because soon a droid came in with a shot off anastacia's and a report. 

"hey you! Droid! What are you going to do to me?" I asked the droid firmly as I tried to sit up, but I was bound to the table and couldn't move. 

"do not move… both off your legs have been blown off as well as one arm…. Were going to stabalize you…. After that your fate is up to the warden" the droid replied. 

"or my general as soon as he realizes I am still alive! Which he will!" I snapped at the droid with a smirk at my face as a plan started to form in my head. "so unless you wanne end as scap metal you better release me…NOW" 

"nice try clone…. But your not going anywere…" the warden slissed as he entered the room with a smirk on his face. "but the only way your gonna leave here isss either if your bought or death" 

"your never going to get away with this! Once my friends find me your done for!" I snapped as I again tried to break free from my restrains with the one arm i had remaining, yet due to the lack of a second arm and the aftermath of the blast i had just suffered under I was unable to pull away as a firm sting in my neck made the world around me go black once more....

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! 

A/N

For more info about the characters Femke and her daughter Katinka read "a trix story" "the new lotus" and "the redemption of the red lotus" as well as "young maul saved" (which will be published soon) 

This is only my take on what could have happened right after fives, rex and the others left the citadel, I do under no circumstances claim this is what actually happened. 

Okay that was all for now! I hope you liked my work! Thanks for reading and don't forget to 

Review!!


	2. chapter 2: slave off the techno union

Chapter 2: slave off the techno union

Gida was the daughter off the tecno unions leader wat tambor and had always been very interested in her fathers technologity. At every oppertunity she had she went to shecko minior to visit her father and what new inventions he had come up with. 

This was how she came in contact with her fathers newest ginnypig. Gida heard him call himself "echo" even do he was clearly a clone... he looked like he was in a bad shape, the fight he must have been throught last must have take a tole on him.. yet despite that her father immidiatly started to do tests on him. Making the man scream in pain, because they would only use anistacia when the screaming got to unbearable for the people in the room to bear... match to the disgust off gida, who always utinised her ginnypigs right away... showing at least a little mercy to them because she knew what it fell like to be a ginnypig off the techno union... 

"You might be my daughter but you are also a clone created by the techno union to replace the daughter i lost..." her father had told her when she had been stable enough to leave the bacta tank. At first gida hadn"t understand what her father had meant with that... but it had become painfully clear to her by the time she had develloped the strenght to walk and talk... she had gotten everything she wanted from her father, yet in exchange he had done some tests on her to see why she had been the only one off five clones that had made it threw the cloning proces... which had left some scars on her greenish skin that were still visible today... 

After the tests had ended they locked their precious project in a cabine meant to keep him stable as well as to tap off any knowledge they wanted from him without the clone having to talk. 

For days, weeks... months... gida watched the techno union test on their newest investment that would most certainly bring them a lot of profits until she couldn't bear the blood and the howls off their ginnypig anymore...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she was sure the coast was clear Gida snuck into the room the prisoner was held in and opened the cabine. Not even backing away when she saw the deformed man pop out off it... instead she tenderly wrapped the jacket she had brought around him as she sat him on the floor, before carefully started to wipe the blood from his wounds with a towel... 

"Were thesame.... both clones... both ginnypigs for the techo union to use... both doomed to die here eventually..." gina whispered as she fell a sob come up in her throath. "But whatever happens... your not alone... not anymore..." 

Echo's POV 

When i woke up again the first thing that i fell was warmth... someone was holding me... fives? Jesse? The captain maybe even? No... these hands were not the hands off a soldier... they were way softer and smoother... where was i? Were was the citadel? 

"Maybe i am death... maybe thats why i feel like this..." rang throught me as i carefully squeezed my eyes open. Record-icing vagely i was in a sort off operation room with a girl that i vagely record-iced as one off my captors holding on to me while having tears in her eyes.. why was she crying... was i gonna die? 

"I do hope so... my whole body h..." i started my line off thoughts while I brought my hand to my face, stoping when i saw not my own hand coming towards my face but a acces port! Were was my hand?? What had those scoundrells done to me? I vaguely remembered pain and screaming and faces above me but not this.... abomination off a hand being placed on me... 

"They must have utinised me at some point when my screaming became to match for them…" shot throught me, before I focused my attention to the girl holding my body in her arms. By now she had realized I was waking up and smiled a little as she got something from her bag which she gently brought to my mouth after which she started to help me eat something that tasted like bread and tasted delicious. 

"tastes good huh?" The girl asked on a friendly tone, making me nod eagerly while holding my mouth open a little to get some more food. "I brought a lot more with me so you can eat as match as you like…" 

"thank you" i manage to whisper between two bites, which made the female smile at me while helping me eat until my stomach was finally all filled up... something I immidiatly regretten for with my stomach full i started to feel the pain again. 

"Your welcome... my father might be the head of the techno union but no one deserves to suffer like you were" the lady smiled as she gently rubbed over my now bold head with a towel. "I"ll try and sneak you something to eat whenever i can... yet i might have to assist in tests as well do… but I will use anastatics as soon as possible to relieve your pain as match as possible" 

"Your the daughter of the man in charge?" I inquired now while looking around for something... anything... i could use as a weapon... if she was and thay scoundrell cared about his daughter... she might be my ticket out off here.... 

"Kinda… wat tambor is my father but i am actually a copy off his real daughter who died in a car accident on corrosant a few years ago..." this took me aback a little... she was a copy... a clone... just like me... 

"Do she coud be saying that to win my symphaty... " rang throught my head as i observed her while i drank some liquid she fed me. It tasted amazing and made me feel drowzee... did she drug me? 

"Ofcourse she did... she is the daughter of the enemy... what else did you expect echo ?" Rang throught my head as i started to close my eyes... stopping the resistance against the sleep.... 

"It's okay... go to sleep sweetie... i"m here... i got you..." the girl whispered as she gently rocked me in her arms. "Your not alone... not anymore..." 

With those words in my head i let myself sink in a deep sleep.... 

I stood behind the cargo vessels again with fives standing right next to me... patiently waiting for the droids to come closer so we could shoot them even do we were running out off time... soon that droid on the turet would blow up out shuttle and then we would be trapped here... who knew what would happen to us then. 

"We got to do something!" I heard my own voice called as i fell my body rise up and grab a nearby shield. 

"Echo! What are you doing?" I heard fives call behind me with a shocked voice while my dream self started to race towards the shuttle... 

"We can't wait any longer!" I called towards fives while making my way towards the shuttle with the shield up to ward up the blaster bolds that were flying around my head. 

"Echo! Watch out!" Fives called from behind me. But his warning came to late as the droid on the turret aimed my way.. the last thing i saw was the turrets fire coming my way followed by a hollow scream from my brother. 

"Echo!! Echo!!!"

"Waaaaaaaah!" With a scream i shot up and looked around. I was still in the strange room... the girl (she still hadn't given me her name) was still gently holding on to me and looked down at me when she saw i had woken up. Her father watt tabor (or her creater if i may believe her words) was in the room as well and looked at me with a smirk on his face that made me gulp uncomfartable… 

"I hope you enjoyed your little nap.. " he asked with a smirk on his face that could only mean trouble. Gulping i nodded, then looked at the girl whom smiled as well then gently took me a little closer and wrapped the coat i was wrapped in a little tighter around my body, retraining my movements even more. 

"Please daddy.... i promise i will be carefull with him... " the girl begged as she held my body close to hers , making my whole body feel warm… what was going on with me? Was i going soft on the daughter of the enemy? No! I had to remain strong! I had to try and get out off here… back home… to corrosant… to my brothers… 

"Gida! I told you; i will find you a new ginnypig soon..." watt tambor (who was apparently the father off the girl…) said with a strict look. "but this one can make us a fortune" 

"I don't mean as a ginnypig father... he... he is just like me... " with this she looked down at me with a sad look. "He is also a clone..." 

"Yes so?" Tambor asked with a raised eyebrow. Not getting what she was gaining at, and to be completely honest neither did I. What did she think she was gaining here? Why did she want me if not for her sience expiriments? 

"He did however just confirm she is also a clone just as she said... that could work in my favor" i thought as i looked up at Gida, who gave her father a cute pout now. 

"So... i was hoping he could be the little brother i always wanted..." Gida smiled as she gently rocked me a little, while i gasped in shock. Little brother meant i would have to stay forever.... something i really didn"t wanted... i wanted to escape and get back to my real broters as quickly as possible... they must be worried about me...

"well.... not really if they believe you to be death..." rang throught me, while gida... stubborn as she was, kept pouting cutely to persuit her father to give me to her... do i have no idea why... I shouldn't be off any use to her unless she wanted to hurt me...

"Gida... the techno union payed a lot of money for this clone and the serpatists expect results from expiriments on him soon!" Gida's father stated firmly, making gida cuddle close while looking at me with a sad look. "I promise i will try and clone you a little brother or sister so you have someone to play with soon... " 

He started. But stopped as gida made the most adorable pouty face at her father that reminded me lot of the pouty face Fives always made whenever he had pranked someone again and wanted to dodge punishment... which made it hard for me to not burst into launching at the memory... 

"Okay then..." the man sighted after a small moment off looking at his daughters pouty face. "But only for the nights as long as you make sure he can't escape..." 

"Thank you daddy..." she beamed, making her way over to her father with me still on her arm before giving him a slight kiss on the cheeck. Making my skin rubbed against his for a small very uneasy moment "Your the best daddy in the world..." 

"Yeah, yeah... just make sure he can't escape" the man gruffed before waving his daughter off. Smiling gida walked off with me on her arm. 

"So tonight it is... " i thought smirking as i acted like i enjoyed being carried by this woman, while in reallity i was looking around… observing… looking for a way out… knowing tonight was his only chance to get away from this hell world…. Back to my real brothers. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that i end the second chapter of a brand new story. What did you think? Talk to me in the commands I would like to hear your opnions��review!


	3. chapter 3: first escape try

Chapter 3: first escape try

Echo's POV 

A few moments later I sat on the beth with Gida next to me, reading out loud from a book while i looked at my pyama with a shocked look. It was very light blue and had stars printed on it, which puzzled me... Why was this woman being so nice to me? Why was she treathing me like a equal while she was the daughter of the monster that held me captive? 

"Maybe what she said is true... maybe she's indeed a clone... maybe... just maybe she indeed cares for me... " ran throught my head as i looked at my deformed hand, which was shining now, thanks to gida letting me use the refresher before giving me some clean clothes to wear. "Maybe thats why she takes pity at me... that could work in my favor..." 

With those thoughts i looked up at gida who seemed to be unaware off my thoughts and was reading to me from a strange book i had never seen before... "beaty and the beast" the cover read in skecko miniors home language... strange title if you ask me... wonder what this story is about…. I must admit i have been so bussy planning my escape that i hadn't been paying match attention to the story gida has been telling. 

"He stabbed the beast in the back with all he had, but due to his rough movements the handsome yet vile gaston lost his balance... and since their was nothing for him to grab to regain his balance... he fell to his death... in the depts beneath the castle" Gida read with a smile on her face do i did not see what she was smiling about... that man just fell to his death... why wasn't she disgusted by such a gruwsome death? Why was she smiling like a maniaque? 

"Wel... her father is a seppie... that only proves how violent and vile all seppies are..." ran throught my head as i looked over his shoulder into the book. It was written in the naitive language but there was a picture next to the text off the man named gaston losing his balance on the top picture and off him falling to his death in the bottom one... the illustrators sure did a bang up job... i had to give them that.. they had even animated small skulls in his eyes to make the message clear there was no way he could have survived the fall. 

"Please... please do not die...I... I love you..." belle stobbed with a strained voice, fearing her beloved beast would die... while not to far from them the servants turned house stock bowed their heads as the last pettal fell...

Belle kept sobbing in the breast off her beloved, which made she didn't saw the shimmering rain that surrounded them until it lifted the beast in the air... and before the eyes off the bewildered belle...the monsterous beast turned into a handsome young man. Gida read with a smile on her face while pointing at a picture off a ugly sort off monster covered in a strange light at the first page and then at a handsome man young man standing with thesame girl as before in the next picture... which made it indeed seem like the creature transformed into a man... was that actually possible? 

"Not really... this seems to be more likely one off those silly childerens novels i heard about in the streets off corosant once" i thought as i looked at the picture over her arm. The latest picture showed belle and the beast looking at each other... belle with a puzzled look in her eyes while the beast was just... smiling.... 

"Belle couldn't believe her eyes when the prince called her by her name "it's me" the young man said. "You broke the curse the evil fairy put on me... i am beast... your beast..." with these words belle came really close and gently rubbed threw his eyes while looking deep into the beasts eyes... 

"It is you" belle realized when she looked deep into the beasts eyes, record-icing the same kindness in the eyes off the prince as in the eyes of her beast. Happily the two off them shared their first kiss now which broke the spell around the castle fully now, turning it back to it's original form. That night a big party was held in honor off the return off the prince and to welcome belle as his princes... soon after this belle and her prince got married... and they lived happily ever after...

Gida finished the story, before smiling up at her father who had somehow managed to sneak into the room without me noticing it. I had been so caught up by the story that i had failed to notice him come in! 

"Amateur! Rule number one echo! Always stay aware off your surroundings!" A voice in my head (conviniently sounding like our former master chief brick) called in my head, which made me cringe a little, knowing he was right... i should have stayed aware of my surroundings despite the story... 

"Ok gida... time to go to sleep now..." watt tambor smiled as he sat down next to his daughter and hugged her close, before gently lying her down in her pillow. 

"Ok daddy... come on echo... time to sleep..." gida smiled as she gently scooped me close next to her in the pillow before gently tucking the blankets over the both of us. 

"Ok... a total random girl wants me to sleep in thesame beth as her... totally not weird..." i thought a little flustered. Gida didn't seemed to realize that she was making me uncomfortable do and made things even more akward by wrapping a arm around me, causing me to squirm a little... 

"Did i hurt you?" Gida asked now while looking down at me with a shocked look, making me look up at her and shake my head. 

"No... no its just... " i stammed, wanting to explain to her that i fell flustered... that this was the first time ever i slept next to a female.... yet the words failed to come out. 

"I think the ginnypig understands this beth is not his place.. he belongs in the staces chamber!" Tambor called while grabbing my good arm firmly, intending to drag me back to my staces chamber... gone escape try... 

"Daddy! You promised he could stay!" Gida called as she wrapped a arm around me...making i had to keep myself from squirming away. I had to be strong! I had to pretend i liked being so close to Gida... for my brothers.... this was the one and only chance i had at escaping... 

"I know i did... yet it is clear that the clone does not wanne be here with you" tambor said, shooting me a firm look, making me shake a little to confirm this nervously. 

"Nonsense! He is just not adjusted to these kinds off things" gida snapped back with a firm look in her eyes before doing something really strange... she sat me in her lap! Gently holding me close as she rocked me.

"Gida...." the leader of the techo union sighted as he slapped himself for the head, making me smirk a little, remembering rex doing the exact same thing whenever shinies asked impossible queations.... "am i really not gonna change your mind. 

"You won't" gida replied with the most stern look i had ever seen on a person. 

"Then i bid you both a good night..." tambor stated calmly, kissing gida on the forehead before he strode out of the room. 

"Good riddance" i thought as i now focused on gida who was still gently snuggling me close while making soft hushing sounds that made me feel strangely calm... odd how just the slightest bit off comfort could do that... 

"Don't worry... my father means wel... he is just a bit protective over me in his... own unique way..." gida smiled looking around the room as she did. The room was a very bright shade off pink with all kind of holo photo's on it off her and her father at work.. in what i knew was a amusementpark and one off them standing near a strange looking village. 

"Could be here... wherever we are..." i thought as i looked at the picture closer now. Noting all off a sudden that there was a third person on the photo...standing next to gida at her other side... 

"Who"s that?" I asked pointing with my metal arm to the picture, making gida look at it as well before smiling. 

"Thats my mother... she died in a car crash when i five... i died as well bit my fathers technology brought me back... my mother... did not make it... " Gida looked down when she said this, making me feel a little sad for her... she lost her mother at such a young age.. that must have been hard on her... 

"That is so sad..." i admitted looking down. "Can't say i know the feeling since i don"t have parents but still" 

"You.... don't?" Gida asked looking up at me shocked, making me look at her with a shocked look... she didn't knew? I thought it was a well known face we were mass produced on kamino and had no actual home or loving family... 

"She must have been raised in a very protected place that she doesn't knows... or she is trying to trick me into telling me what i know..." ran throught my head as i kept looking at her face... she gave no signs off lying, nor that she was trying to trick me... she really seemed shocked to learn i had been born and raised without a family... "she has indeed been raised that protected then" 

"Oo my... that is even worse then losing your mother young... poor thing" gida gasped clasping her hands before her mouth with tears in her eyes before she clutched me close to her chest, smirking i knew now a oppertunity I had to seize. 

"yeah… Kamino was rough… do thanks to my brothers…. My squad… it became bearable… we lost half of them during out first mission on the rishi outpost…. Droidbait was killed first… shot by the comando droids coming in… then cutup was litterly cut up by giant eels that inhabited the planet… and finally heavy… sacrificed himself to blow up the outpost…. We wouldn't have made it without him…" I looked down as I told her this, pretending i was still sad about this wasn't to hard… I was still thinking about the others often… wonder what they would have said in certain situations… I just called up those emotions, made a pouty face and vuala… the pefect emotional face to pull her over my side and to release me…. 

"that is so sad… your brothers sound like they were a brave bunch" Gida smiled in a symphafatic way… good… she was blindly falling in my trap… hang in there boys…. Echo is on his way home…

"they were…. When they fell me and my one remaining brother fives went on and became arc troopers, forfilling the dream our brother heavy had when he was still alive…. " I smiled a little at the memory off heavy who had always been talking about becoming a arc trooper, before I let my face fall again. "for him to think I am death now while I am just chit chatting here with you…." 

"I know it is hard on you echo… but If i let you go my daddy will have my head… i wish i could help…" the young female looked at me with a sad look as she said look, something that made me instandly believe her somehow… 

"there is another way… just do not stun me… I know the way out… I can also look into the techno union datebase with that mind link thing… i know how to get out… just pretend you forgot…. No one has to ever know the truth…." I pleaded with her, putting on my best puppy eyes to convince her to let me go. 

"Oo echo... i wish i could... but you wouldn't know what my father would do to me if i were to let you go" gida had tears in her eyes as she said this... she wasn't gonna let me go out of her own free will… "Yet you will be fine here...i"ll take care off you... and who knows.... maybe you'll even like it with me" 

With these words she moved something behind me, followed by a sting in my arm after which the world turned black around him. 

Gida's POV

It was really hard for me to ignore echo's plea's to let him go… the stories about his brothers…. The way he described how each off his closest squad mates fell made me really feel bad for him, yet that could also be his gain… to make me feel bad for him to get me to realease him… so I told him "no" and put him to sleep, gently tucking him in next to me before I lied down next to him. 

"you'll see… daddy will eventually warm up to you…. And then he will make you officially my little brother and we can be a family…" i whispered with a soft smile, gently kissing his forehead before I let myself drift off to sleep as well…. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the chapter! I hope you all liked it! 

Please leave a review!


End file.
